


Justin and his Lambo

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sagging pants, Sex on a Car, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Tickling, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Justin Bieber drops his Lamborghini off at the shop. Later that day when he goes to pick it up, there is more than his expensive sports car waiting for him.
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Justin and his Lambo

**Author's Note:**

> **ALL MY STORIES ARE FICTIONAL**
> 
> Kind of a spur of the moment thing, will get back to writing another tennis fic soon. Sometimes when you are inspired you just gotta go for it! I really like this one, I hope you do too. Comments, suggestions, and kudos are always welcome :)

Earlier in the day:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/49648927287/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/49648927307/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/49648112378/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/49648927332/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/49648647266/in/photostream/)

Later that day:

Justin's phone vibrates and lights up. He checks his phone.

MR. BIEBER, YOUR VEHICLE IS READY FOR PICK UP it reads.

Justin texts his driver and bodyguard he's on his way to the main lobby so they can take him to the body shop so he can pick up his Lamborghini.

He takes the elevator down the many stories from his penthouse suite. He walks through the main lobby to the vestibule where his bodyguard awaits. His bodyguard offers to just go with the driver and he or the driver can drive the Lambo back and the other can drive the SUV back, this way Justin can stay here or be dropped off somewhere. Justin declines, he wants to drive the Lambo back himself.

Justin and his bodyguard exit the vestibule, there are a decent amount of fans waiting for him. They scream his name as he enters the SUV, the paparazzi snap pics as he enters the SUV. It is probably the same paparazzi that took pics of him when he dropped off his Lambo earlier this morning.

Traffic turns what should have been a 10-minute drive into a 25-minute drive, but they get there. Justin gets out of the SUV. His bodyguard goes to exit the vehicle too, but Justin tells him he wants to pick it up himself then drive around a bit. He needs some time to himself. The bodyguard reluctantly agrees with his boss, and the driver takes the bodyguard back.

No paparazzi. That's good, and surprising, he thinks to himself as he enters the body shop.

"Hey, Justin." The man at the front desk says cheerfully. "We're ready for ya."

Justin approaches the front desk. "Thanks, no issues?"

"None." says the man. He seems to be in his late twenties, average height, tan, overall decent looking. Blue polo with the company logo and gray khaki pants. "Although, we'd like you to come inside the garage just to double check that you are satisfied… I see you are by yourself… You can exit through the back privately when we--you… are satisfied."

"Okay." Justin says nonchalantly, and follows the man into the garage.

The huge garage seems pretty empty. Pretty empty of mechanics and cars. But he continues to follow the male to his Lambo, when out of nowhere, he is tackled by several men.

"The fuck!?" Justin growls in bewilderment.

He tries to break free, and even though he has above-average strength, he is no match for the three men all over him.

"Get… the fuck… off… me!" Justin yells, struggling. His beanie hat falls off in the tussle. They then pull his sweatshirt and t-shirt off, leaving Justin shirtless. The three men forcefully bind his hands over one of the car lifts. They raise the car lift so that his feet are just dangling off the ground by a few inches. Justin struggles to break free, but his hands are tied too well, and he just dangles violently. "Fuck!" he yells in anger, defeated.

The men grin and snigger as Justin is swinging and cursing them out.  
"Fuckin let me down you motherfuckers!" Justin bellows.

The three men and the guy from before approach Justin. He starts to kick, but two men each grab one of his legs and stifle the kicking. The other two men remove Justin's shoes and socks. They toss his shoes and grab some duct tape. One guy forces Justin's mouth open while the other stuffs both of Justin's socks in his mouth to gag him and duct tapes his mouth shut.

"Mmmmmmmpppphhhhh!" Justin tries to yell, muffled.

"Finally shut up." One of the mechanics says, the others snicker.

Justin continues to swing and struggle. The men just stand there and laugh while he grunts and dangles stupidly. After a few more minutes of hardcore struggling, Justin's baggy pants start to fall down on their own. They slip down his thighs, then eventually his knees… until they completely fall down to his ankles. This only makes the men laugh even harder, Justin blushes embarrassingly but still struggles as they remove his pants from his ankles. Justin is now dangling there in just his white Calvin Klein boxer-briefs.

They make him hang there in his underwear for another 15-20 minutes while they take pics on their phones and laugh at him.

One of the males approaches Justin, and Justin thinks this embarrassing ordeal is finally over. He figures they just want extra money and he will be blackmailed for the pics and he can just pay them and leave… But no… Instead of being lowered, the lift is raised another six inches, leaving Justin dangling in the air now eight inches off the ground.

Justin swings and kicks and is starting to lose his strength and energy. And just when Justin thinks things could not get any worse, he feels a tingling in the wrong place. He looks down and notices that his cock is starting to get hard! The men immediately notice too and laugh gleefully and devilishly. He looks at them embarrassingly and shakes his head violently, as if to say "No, that must be some kind of mistake."

All four men approach him. Two men tie his ankles together, even though Justin is tiring from the kicking anyway. He grunts and moans muffled moans as the four men start to fuck with him. One guy starts to twist Justin's nipples, another guy starts spanking Justin's ass, another guy grabs Justin's hard-on through the cotton and starts to rub, and the last guy starts to tickle Justin's feet.

Justin winces, moans, screams, even laughs uncontrollably (muffled through his taped-sock gag) at all the different things being done to him while he again starts to swing and struggle, but he is overcome.

His cock is now fully erect and tenting his underwear, and a small wet spot has formed on his Calvins. The men stop what they are doing, and grin at each other. They lower the front of his waistband of his underwear so that it rests underneath his balls. Justin's throbbing cock now in the open, rock hard and dribbling pre-cum. They laugh as they flick at his cock, jerk and rub it a bit, and rub their fingers on his tip. Justin still tries to struggle but he is overtaken by fatigue and yes, pleasure. This just makes his cock dribble a little more.

Finally, one of the guys decides it is time for Justin to lose the underwear, and he yanks them down to his ankles. Justin realizes he is fully naked and exposed and tries to squirm but of course it is no use.

The men start rubbing their own crotches through their uniforms as they stare up at Bieber. A few approach his exposed bare ass and give it some slaps, some squeezes, and some rubs… commenting on how pretty it is. Justin moans and squirms helplessly.

One of the guys comes up to Justin, Justin eyes widen as he notices the man is no longer wearing any clothes! He is a hot, muscular mechanic. He stands there and strokes his massive cock. He spits in his hand a few times and continues to stroke his cock, looking Justin dead in his eyes. Two of the other mechanics untie Justin's ankles, toss the underwear, and lifts his legs up over the naked muscular man's shoulders. They then lower the lift so that Justin's ass is hanging just right.

The male is handed a grease gun and puts the tip to Justin's hole and gives a little squeeze of the trigger. Justin moans as he feels the lubricant enter in and around his hole. The gun is then removed, and just as quickly, he feels the man's massive cock slide right the fuck in, past his tight sphincter. Justin's eyes light up and he screams through his sock gag as the massive dick enters his tight boi-pussy.

Once that big nine-inch dick is all the way in, deep inside Justin, the man starts sliding his big piece in and out… in and out… Slowly. At first. Justin moans like a bitch. The man grins evilly and starts pounding away at Justin's pussy. The man's balls slapping Justin's body as he slams him.

Within a few minutes, Justin's body relaxes a little. His body is so fatigued from the struggling, and even though that big thick dick hurts, Justin is starting to enjoy this ass-pounding. In fact, his cock has remained hard and is starting to drip pre-cum again.

Justin moans like a whore through his sock gag and with his head hanging back looks around, all the men are now completely naked and jerking their cocks watching their buddy fuck him. And they really like the sight of Justin enjoying it… so much so that one of the men behind Justin approaches him. Justin's eyes go wide again as he sees another huge thick cock approach his face. The guy hits Justin in the face with his very thick, big, black cock a few times, then lets it rest right on Justin's face, right down his face, resting on his nose and chin, Justin goes cross-eyed for a bit as he tries to look at it, as it rests on his bitch face. The man smirks then removes the duct tape violently and removes the sock gag. Justin takes in a huge breath and moans. But the sock is quickly replaced with that big black dick!

Justin Bieber is naked, tied to a car lift, a cock pounding his tight ass and a massive thick dick tickling his tonsils. Justin is completely defiled and defeated, but he also likes it.

Another few minutes go by (or more, who can tell?), they lower him down from the lift and untie his hands. They carry Justin's exhausted, naked, and degraded body and lay him over the hood of his own car, face down.

"We are gonna fuck you on your own Lambo."

Now all four guys take turns, pounding Justin's ass and face-fucking him. A dick in his two holes at once at all times. Holding his head so he cannot turn away. His mouth leaking pre-cum and drool as their dicks gag and choke his face hole. Arching his back so they can pound his pussy good. Justin gags and chokes and moans like a whore as he is gang-banged by four mechanics on the hood of his own sports car.

This goes on for hours, which feels like an eternity to the newly bitchified Justin Bieber.

Slowly… one by one… the guys start to release their loads.

The first guy to release (the one from the front desk) is balls deep inside Bieber. Justin feels the man's cock stiffen and then explode deep inside his ravaged boi-pussy. 

The second guy's (the black male) cock is deep down Justin's throat when it busts! It coats the back of Justin's throat with hot white cum, then slides out of his mouth coating Justin's tongue with another squirt. Then the cock slides back in and another squirt goes deep down Justin's throat. The taste of the warm liquid catches Justin off guard, he never swallowed a load before, but the man holds his head in place, his cock still in the pop star's mouth, and makes him swallow. When Justin finishes swallowing, he pulls his cock out of Justin's mouth and wipes it clean on his cheek.

The third guy enters Justin's pussy, and it does not take him long to bust, but instead of breeding him like the previous guy, he jizzes all over Justin's butt cheeks like he is a trashy porn star bitch. The male moans as he paints Justin's cheeks.

The final man (the first to enter Bieber's hole) tells the others to flip Justin onto his back, they do, and he approaches Justin's face and looks down into his eyes and strokes violently. He moans and grunts as he stares into Justin's eyes. Justin's mouth is still coated in cum. The final man howls as he bursts a huge hot load all over Justin's face, the biggest load of the day! Justin moans as his cute bitch face is flooded with cum. The man finally finishes cumming and wipes his dick on Bieber's lips. "He's a cum-spattered angel." the man says with a grin as Bieber just moans and coos like a whore.

They lift up Justin to his feet and have him face the hood of his car.  
"Your turn." They say.

Two men prop Justin up while one fingers his hole and the other jerks him off.  
Justin moans, covered in cum, but still very hard and about to bust.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuuck!" Justin moans as he shoots a load all over the hood of his own car! "Unnnnghhhhh fuuuuuck!" he moans as he finishes. The men let go of him and he falls face down onto the hood of his car, into his puddle of cum. He lays there lifeless as they throw his clothes at him.

"Have a nice day." One of the men says, and they open the garage door for him, smiling and giving each other high-fives as they pick up their clothes and exit the garage into the office.


End file.
